A Good Change
by SwanQueen2603
Summary: [OS] Et si un simple rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pouvait éviter à Emma de faire la plus mauvaise décision de sa vie ? Et si un simple rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pouvait changer sa vie à tout jamais, pour le meilleur ?


**Salut à tous ! Je vous propose un petit OS dont j'ai eu le prompt sur un groupe fb. Pour ceux qui lisent Dangereuse Attraction, c'est un petit OS en attendant le prochain chapitre qui, je sais, se fait attendre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est presque finit !**

 **Une suite peut être imaginé en 1 ou 2 chapitres, j'ai les idées. A vous de me dire si vous en voulez plus.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **A Good Change**

Lorsqu'Emma passa la porte de sa maison, ce soir-là, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé vivre ce qui allait suivre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une simple petite action lui évite de prendre la plus mauvaise décision de toute sa vie.

La journée avait parfaitement bien commencé. Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de son fiancé, lui dormant toujours à poings fermés. Elle s'était glissée sous l'eau chaude avant que Killian ne la rejoigne, transformant cette simple douche en une session beaucoup plus crapuleuse que prévue. Après le déjeuner et un dernier baiser, Emma s'était rendue au poste où l'attendait David. Le faible taux de criminalité dans leur ville leur permirent d'avancer dans les préparatifs de mariage. A midi, Jones les rejoint pour amener Emma manger au Granny's Diner, où une première dispute éclata qui, bien que petite, la perturba :

 _ **Flash-back**_

Emma et Killian étaient assis à leur table et mangeaient tranquillement lorsque le carillon du diner se fit entendre. Emma tourna la tête, plus machinalement que dans la réelle intention de s'enquérir de l'identité du nouveau arrivant et découvrit une brune bien connue de tous. Emma voulut se lever pour la saluer, mais Hook la retint à l'aide de son crochet.

\- Où tu vas, love ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Dire bonjour à Regina.

\- On est en train de manger, Swan. L'Evil Queen peut attendre.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il-te-plaît, _dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle utiliserait en parlant à Henry._

\- Sérieusement ? _Intervint Ruby qui passait devant leur table._

\- C'est une discussion privée, ma belle, _répondit l'homme._

\- Je parlais à Emma, pas à toi, Killian.

\- Sérieusement quoi, Ruby ? _Souffla le Sheriff_. Il a raison, tu n'as pas à écouter ce que nous disons.

\- Wow… C'est vraiment pire que ce que je croyais.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- L'Emma que je connais ne laisserai personne, pas même son fiancé, parler ainsi de la mère de son fils, _cracha-t-elle avant de retourner derrière le comptoir._

Emma resta quelques instants bouche bée, regardant dans le vide. Hook fut donc le seul à apercevoir le regard que Regina lança à sa fiancée, avant de se concentrer sur le café qu'on venait de déposer devant elle. Un regard qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille et qui lui tira un sourire moqueur.

\- Swan ?

\- Ruby a raison, _affirma fermement la blonde en tournant vivement la tête vers lui._

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas écouter cette serveuse ?

\- Cette serveuse est mon amie, _s'agaça Emma_. Tu ne peux pas continuer à manquer de respect à la mère de mon fils.

\- Tu es sa mère, Swan.

\- Nous le sommes toutes les deux.

\- Si tu le dis, _soupira l'homme_. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien lorsque c'est elle qui me manque de respect ? _Devant le regard interrogateur de la blonde, il continua_. « Guyliner », « Pirate »… J'en passe et des meilleurs.

\- Oh voyons, Hook ! Tu ES un pirate ! Tu METS du maquillage ! Il n'y a rien d'insultant là-dedans !

\- Alors, il n'y a rien d'insultant dans le fait de l'appeler l'Evil Queen. C'est ce qu'elle est.

\- Ce qu'elle était !

\- Tout comme moi ! Je ne suis plus un pirate, je te rappelle que j'ai vendu mon bateau pour toi !

\- Oh, arrête ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de faire ça, et je te rappelle aussi que tu l'as retrouvé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends toujours, Swan ? _S'enflamma Jones en se levant brusquement de sa chaise_. C'est avec moi que tu te maries, pas elle ! _S'exclama-t-elle en pointant le maire du doigt, attirant son attention._

\- La question n'est pas là ! _Répondit Emma en se levant elle aussi_. Je ne peux pas te laisser lui manquer de respect, _s'énerva-t-elle à son tour._

\- Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit. _Finit l'homme en sortant du diner d'un pas rageur._

Emma resta quelques secondes au milieu de la salle avant de se jeter sur sa veste pour l'enfiler. Elle sortir son portefeuille pour payer et sortit en appelant son fiancé.

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Cours-lui après, c'est tout ce que tu arrives à faire depuis quelque temps de toute manière ! _Lança Ruby en sortant à son tour._

Emma lui jeta un regard noir avant de courir aux docks.

 _ **Fin Flash-back**_

Finalement, tout s'était arrangé. Emma s'était excusée et lui avait promit de faire plus attention à ce que dirait Regina à son propos. La blonde s'en était alors retourné au poste où elle évita toute question de la part de son père, qui avait été mis au courant de la scène au Granny's. A 18h, elle prévint son père qu'elle avait un rendez-vous et lui laissa la boutique, lui demandant de l'appeler au moindre problème.

Elle s'était donc rendue au salon de coiffure de Storybrooke et avait fait échanger sa longue chevelure ondulée contre un carré, encadrant parfaitement son visage. Une fois la coupe finit, elle s'était longuement observée dans la glace, souriant comme un enfant devant le marchand de glaces. En rentrant chez elle, ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder dans les vitrines des boutiques. Elle aimait cette nouvelle coupe. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'allait en penser son fiancé.

Ainsi donc, elle passa la porte de sa maison, ce soir-là, pour retrouver Killian assit sur le canapé. Elle s'avança derrière lui et lui cacha les yeux de ses mains. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il tendit alors la main pour l'inciter à s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est là qu'il vit la nouvelle coupe de sa fiancée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? _S'exclama-t-il._

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ! _Répondit-il attrapant ses cheveux_. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ça n'aura jamais repoussé à temps pour le mariage !

\- Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des cheveux ! _S'enflamma-t-elle en se dégageant de la poigne de l'homme._

\- Tu. Es. Hideuse ! _Hurla-t-il._

Emma recula de deux pas sous la violence de ses mots. Elle, qui était pourtant si heureuse de sa nouvelle coupe, ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Mais elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse. Non, elle pleurait de rage. Elle était en colère. En colère contre cet homme, mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de s'être oubliée pour un homme qui n'en valait finalement pas la peine.

Sans un mot de plus, Emma fit claquer la porte d'entrée derrière elle et s'éloigna le plus rapidement de Hook. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui voulurent d'abord la saluer, mais qui reculèrent en voyant l'état de rage dans lequel elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle marchait sans destination précise, elle bouscula quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Je suis désolée, _dit-elle rapidement, avant de continuer sa route._

\- Emma ? _Interpella_ _celle qu'elle avait bousculé_ _e._ C'est toi ?

\- Oui ! _S'exclama la blonde en se retournant_. Oui, c'est bien moi ! Oui, Regina, je me suis coupé les cheveux ! Et alors ?

\- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, _dit simplement la brune_

\- Et quoi ? Ça repousse, pas besoin de me dire que je ne suis pas belle comme ça.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Qu'en pense le pirate ?

\- Il avait raison, _réalisa enfin Emma_. Tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Disons que je ne le porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur, mais s'il fait ton bonheur, alors ça me va, _tenta Regina, sachant très bien à quel point elle sonnait fausse._

\- J'étais tellement fière de cette coupe, _craqua Emma._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Emma ?

\- Rien.

\- Miss Swan, _prévint la brune._

\- Il a dit que j'étais hideuse...

\- Je devrais le tuer ! _S'emporta Regina en hurlant au milieu de la rue._ Je devrais le tuer pour t'avoir dit une telle chose ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Non ! _S'exclama Emma_. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il a raison.

\- Je t'interdis de croire à ce que Captain Guyliner raconte, _dit fermement Regina en attrapant son visage d'une main pour la forcer à la regarder_. Je t'y interdis. Tu es magnifique, Emma. Tu l'étais avec les cheveux longs, et tu l'es toujours avec les cheveux coupés. S'il t'aimait comme moi, je t'aime, il ne t'aurait jamais fait douter de ça.

Et c'est en voyant le regard choqué de la blonde, que Regina se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle se téléporta dans son caveau, et se rendit compte trop tard qu'Emma s'était accrochée à elle pendant la manœuvre, la téléportant avec elle.

\- Tu es tellement hors de ma catégorie, Regina, _affirma Emma une fois le nuage violet disparut_

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna la brune, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction._

\- Tu es tellement hors de ma catégorie, _répéta la blonde_. Tu es une Reine. Dès le premier regard qu'on a échangé, je savais que j'allais irrémédiablement tomber amoureuse de toi, Regina, _avoua-t-elle_. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis jetée aussi rapidement dans les bras de Killian ? Je n'avais jamais voulu faire le premier pas, car j'avais peur des conséquences, et voilà que Robin arrivait. Je te voyais heureuse avec lui, alors Jones me semblait être la meilleure option que j'avais. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Killian, mais, au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi. Et ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir prouve bien que je n'aurais jamais dû tomber pour un homme comme lui.

Regina ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle captura les lèvres du Sheriff avec les siennes et glissa une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés. Emma la sera fortement contre elle en la tenant par la taille. Elle sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean. A contrecœur, elle se détacha de la brune pour le sortir et souffla en voyant le nom affiché, avant d'appuyer sur « décliner ».

\- Qui c'était ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Hook.

\- Qu'il aille en enfer, _déclara Regina._ Une seconde fois _, rit-elle._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Emma qui entama le baiser. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'attaqua au cou du maire qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- Emmaa… Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? N'est-ce pas un peu rapide ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie. Nous avons perdu trop de temps, _affirma la blonde en mordillant son cou._

Regina se laissa alors faire, et glissa sa main dans la chevelure blonde pour maintenir son Emma contre elle. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ces baisers, elle sentit que la blonde se déconcentrait et elle en trouva rapidement la raison lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la voir téléphone en main, un nouvel appel de son ex-fiancé affiché sur l'écran. Agacée d'être sans cesse dérangé, le maire le lui prit des mains avant qu'elle puisse appuyer sur « décliner » et accepta l'appel, sous le regard affolé de la blonde.

\- Captain Guyliner, Emma n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

\- Regina ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec son téléphone ? Où est Swan ?

\- Avec moi, _dit-elle simplement._

\- Je veux lui parler !

\- Elle n'en a pas envie.

\- Je suis sûre que vous lui avez monté la tête contre moi ! J'aime Emma ! Elle est MA fiancée ! _S'écria Killian._

\- Plus maintenant, pirate. Et non, vous ne l'aimez pas. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose.

\- Je ne le pensais pas !

\- Même si on ne le pense pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'occuper d'Emma. Je vous conseille de rester très, très loin d'elle... Parce que... Peut-être aimez-vous avoir un crochet, mais peut-être en aimeriez-vous un autre, _déclara-t-elle de sa voix d'Evil Queen_. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Prenez votre bateau et disparaissez.

\- Att-

Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à sa propriétaire.

\- Et dire qu'il aura fallu un putain de coupe de cheveux pour me faire ouvrir les yeux, _rit Emma_.

\- Et il aura fallu une coupe de cheveux pour que j'ai enfin le courage de t'avouer la vérité… Même si c'est plutôt sortit tout seul, _rit la brune._

Regina embrassa doucement sa toute nouvelle compagne, avant que celle-ci ne se décale pour parler.

\- Je t'aime, Regina Mills, _dit Emma, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Le maire fit disparaître cette goutte du bout de son pouce._

\- Je t'aime, Emma Swan.


End file.
